fiestafandomcom-20200223-history
Item Enhancement
Want to breathe new life into that old mace? Need to sharpen your sword or add that extra layer of spit polish to a cool new piece of armor? Enhance it! Enhanced weapons and armor boost your critical hit rate, making you more powerful on the battlefield. Like any great reward, it comes with a bit of risk, but if you follow the instructions below you'll go from +0 to +9 in no time. Step 1 Get an item to enhance - either a weapon or a piece of armor - and an enhancement stone (Elrue, Lix, or Xir). You will find enhancements as drops from monsters, in treasure chests and as quest rewards, or you can use the Stone Production skill (or find a friend that has it) to make stones of your own. You'll need to use a different stone based on the enhancement level of your item, so if you're just getting started you'll need to track down an Elrue of your own. Check out the chart below to figure out exactly which stone you need : Elrue : +1, +2, or +3 enhancement Lix : +4, +5, or +6 enhancement Xir : +7, +8, or +9 enhancement Step 2 Visit your friendly neighborhood blacksmith - you'll need his help if you want to enhance your item. Find Blacksmith James in Roumen, Blackshith Karl in Elderine, or Blacksmith Hans in Uruga. If you get lost, remember that blacksmiths are represented as swords on your map (press “M” at any time to display your map). Step 3 Chat with your blacksmith of choice and click on the "Refine Item" option. Step 4 Place your item in the center square in the window that appears, and put your enhancement stone in any one of the 8 squares around the center (it doesn’t matter where you put the enhancement stone, we promise). Click "Begin" to start the enhancement process. Enjoy the show and watch the star spin like a roulette wheel - if it stops in the space directly opposite your stone, your item will be successfully enhanced! WARNING: If the star stops in any other square, your enhancement will fail and your item may lose a level of enhancement or even get destroyed completely. Be careful! To enhance without fear, grab any of the following powerful enhancement items from the Fiesta Store (look in the "Enhancements" section): Perfect Red Eye : Place in the red box in the enhancement window to completely protect your item from being destroyed. Perfect Blue Mile : Place in the blue box in the enhancement window to completely protect your item from losing an enhancement level. Can only be used on items with +1 or greater. Gold Nine : Place in the gold box in the enhancement window to increase your chance of successfully enhancing your item and reach +9 faster! Remember to purchase enhancement stones with the same level as the item you wish to enhance (example: a sword with Item Level 3 requires a Grade 3 Gold Nine). There you have it - everything you need to know to become Fiesta's next master enhancer. Never settle for playing with standard equipment again. Get the most out of your Fiesta play time by enhancing your weapons and armor and become Isya's next great hero!